Seattle Gay's Hospital
by TheWritingPoundcakes
Summary: Arizona Robbins starts working in the Peds department of Seattle Grace Hospital. On her first day, she meets orthopedic surgeon Callie Torres and they are attracted to each other from the moment they lay eyes on each other...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the kiss

1. Beginning of the kiss

Arizona Robbins was rolling through the hospital on her wheelies. She was in a particularly good mood, for she had just been offered a permanent contract at Seattle Grace Hospital. Nothing in the whole world could change her mood at that moment. She stopped dead when she heard someone singing, a voice so beautiful and warm she felt nerves tingle all around her body. She moved in the direction of the sound and found out that it came from behind a door on her right hand side. Slowly, she walked to the door. The sign next to it said 'Supply Closet'. Unfortunately, she couldn't look inside; there was no glass. Instead, she bent her knees a bit and peeked through the key hole. She felt her mouth fall open as she saw a stunning scene before her eyes. A gorgeous woman, dark hair and brown eyes, was singing out loud and swaying her hips, dancing to her own song. The bandages she had collected were crushed in her moving hands. Her little dance party was disturbed by her beeping pager. The Latina sighed and stopped dancing. Arizona came back to senses and moved away from the door as quickly as possible. She rolled through the corridor, taking a first turn to the right. Panting heavily, she stood around the corner as she heard the door of the supply closet open and close and footsteps fading away. Arizona was relieved the hot woman didn't come her way. Arizona stood there, unable to move, for a few minutes, thinking about what she just saw. Suddenly, Chief Webber came around the corner. He looked at her. 'You're not really trying to make an impression on me, dr. Robbins, standing here doing nothing on your first day'. Arizona felt her cheeks flush. Chief Webber smiled at her and said: 'Just kidding, your arrival to this hospital is a major addition to our peds department. We are lucky to have you. Have a nice day dr. Robbins!' He walked away, leaving a very releaved Arizona behind. She needed a minute to remember where she was headed in the first place, but then she recalled it and made her way to the first floor to get some labs for a patient of hers.

Her first day seemed to be endless and she couldn't stop thinking about the cute dance session from the Latina. She was thinking of a way to make a nice first impression on this lady, but she didn't come up with any good ideas. One of her patients, a 12-year-old boy, noticed the change in behaviour of his doctor and asked her what was on her mind. She obviously couldn't answer truthfully, because what was on her mind involved a tanned Latina and two bare legs.  
She tried to forget her thoughts about her and the Latina doing naughty little things and explained her patient that she was just tired. It seemed like he didn't believe her but he didn't ask her again, so she just continued doing her job.

On the way to visit her next patient she saw the Latina talking to Chief Webber. Her heart stopped for a second and she tried to look in her direction unobtrusively. She was thinking about waiting for her until she finished talking to and starting a conversation with her, but then she thought that it would perhaps be a bit creepy if she would wait so long for a women who doesn't even know her. She sighed and looked at the Latina once again and had to smile, remembering how cute she had looked while she was swaying her hips to her own song.

Then she remembered that she still had a few minutes left until she had to resume her work. So she decided to go to the cafeteria. Maybe she could drink a coffee with anyone over there or just get to know some new people. As she entered the cafeteria after a short bathroom break, she suddenly heard a beautiful voice behind her saying 'Hey, you have to be dr. Robbins, the new peds surgeon, am I right?'. Arizona turned around and looked directly in the face of the breathtaking Latina, who was smiling at her with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. 'Hi, yes... my name is Arizona Robbins. What's your name?' Arizona said, trying not to sound as nervous as she was. 'I'm Calliope Torres, but everyone calls me Callie', she answered, still smiling at her. Arizona didn't know what to say anymore and got more nervous with every second she was next to . She tried to think of a good way to keep the conversation going, but then Callie asked her if she wanted to drink a coffee with her. Arizona felt like the happiest person on earth. 'Yes, I would love.. uhm, really enjoy drinking a coffee with you', she corrected herself and felt really embarressed for what she just said. -Damn Ari, you can't show her how much you like her-, she thought, trying not to show Callie anything of what was going on inside of her. 'Good', Callie answered. 'You can just sit down over there, I will come in a minute'. 'Okay', Arizona said, still feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation. She sat down at the table Callie had pointed out. She couldn't help but look at the back of the gorgeous Latina, who was ordering two coffees. Callie suddenly turned around to face Arizona. The blonde froze in her chair. She had just been staring at Callie awkwardly obvious, and Callie had caught her in the act. Callie tried to hide a smile as she saw Arizona's face turn bright red. 'Do you want sugar in your coffee?' she asked the cute blonde. 'Uhm.. y-yes please', Arizona stammered. Callie grabbed some sugar sachets from the counter and made her way to their table, holding two cups of coffee in one hand. 'Sooo, how's your day so far?' Callie asked as she sat down opposite Arizona. 'It's ok, I really love the hospital and my co-workers. I haven't talked to any of my patients yet, they are asleep. I only talked to their parents. Oh, and to a 12-year-old boy, but he won't need me anymore today. He can go home at the end of the day. And how is your day? Any interesting cases?'. Arizona felt herself calm down as the conversation became less and less awkward. Callie told her about a nine-month-old boy with a club foot she was treating. 'Hey, since your patients are all asleep, maybe you can help me with mine?' Callie suggested. 'The boy I just told you about cries a lot. Maybe you can calm him down, I heard you are amazing with kids!'. Arizona tried to be modest and said: 'Yeah, well, I'm not as good as a parent in calming kids down...'. 'Don't underestimate your qualities', Callie responded with a smile, 'I heard you are one of the best pediatric surgeons in the country!' Arizona smiled and said: 'I hardly think that's true, but thanks anyway.' Callie checked her watch. 'We better get going, our patient is waiting for us! Or at least his parents are waiting for us. The kid is too young to understand anything of what's happening to him.' They stood up, got rid of their coffee cups and made their way to the second floor, where their patient was located. They entered the room and saw that the parents were gone. 'Probably went to grab some coffee too', Callie said. She started inspecting the kid's foot, while Arizona stood next to her. The boy was very calm and Arizona didn't need to comfort him in any way. 'Treatment with braces isn't working very well so he needs surgery. I will do it this afternoon.' Callie said to Arizona. Arizona thought fast and decided she really wanted to spend more time with Callie. 'Can I join you on the surgery?' she asked Callie. 'Of course, if you want to!' Callie responded. Arizona smiled and tried not to show how much she enjoyed spending time with . But Callie was not stupid, Arizona's shy smile and her fidgeting with the blankets on their patient's bed made it obvious that being around Callie was making her nervous. Callie was wondering why. She couldn't imagine that a hot girl like Arizona Robbins was a lesbian, like she was. Well, technically she was bisexual. She had even been married to a guy. But Arizona's weird behaviour made her doubt if she was straight. She decided she really wanted to find out and said: 'Hey, it's almost lunch time, do you want to grab some lunch together?'. Arizona felt honored she was asked to have lunch with the best orthopedic surgeon in the hospital on her first day already. 'Yes, I'd love to, all the impressions of today have made me quite hungry', she answered. She hoped her ambiguous answer wasn't too obvious for Callie. She wasn't solely referring to the medical stuff when she said"all the impressions" … 'Nice', Callie said, smiling, 'let me just finish this examination, then we'll walk to the cafetaria together.'

Callie and Arizona were sitting opposite each other at a table for two. In front of Arizona, there was a plate filled with salad and carrots. Callie was eating some sandwiches. 'Would you like a coffee?' Arizona asked Callie. 'Yeah I'd like a cappuccino please!', Callie responded. Arizona stood up and walked to the coffee bar. Callie observed her closely. 'Like what you see?' The sound of a familiar voice in her ear made Callie jump. 'Oh my God Yang, stop sneaking around and scaring the shit out of me! And I don't know what you're talking about.' Callie's cheeks turned red. Cristina Yang smiled widely. 'You are SO defending yourself right now. I can see you falling for that new chick already and she has barely been in the hospital for one day!' 'Falling for her? What the hell are you talking about?' 'I know you Callie, we've been flatmates for three years now. The way you look at her...' 'I'm not looking at her in any special way! And keep your voice down, the whole hospital can hear you!' Callie whispered back. She glanced in Arizona's direction nervously. At that same moment, Arizona was looking at Callie too and their eyes locked. Arizona gave Callie a dimpled smile and turned to the lady behind the coffee bar again. Callie felt her knees weaken. It was a good thing she was sitting on a chair. 'Can you leave now, thanks', Callie asked Cristina curtly. Yang gave Callie a knowing look and walked to another table, where Meredith Grey was having lunch. Arizona came walking to Callie's table and put the fuming cappuccino in front of her. 'Thanks!', Callie said happily, 'I really needed that'. 'Who was that?' asked Arizona, nodding in Cristina's direction. 'Ugh, my psycho flatmate, Cristina Yang. She's best friends with Meredith Grey, the woman she's sitting with right now. You know, daughter of Ellis Grey.' 'Ah, yeah, I heard her daughter worked in this hospital... Why do you call Yang psycho?' asked Arizona. 'Because she is. She's an annoying know-it-all and she puts her job above everything else. But she's fun to talk to and she's a nice flatmate. Mostly because she isn't home most of the time. She's either at the hospital or at Meredith's place. I feel sorry for Derek.' 'Derek?' Arizona interrupted Callie. 'Yeah Derek Shepherd. Neurosurgeon. He lives with Meredith.' 'Ah yeah I've heard of him! Heard he's very handsome too!'. Callie was taken aback by that statement. She had kind of convinced herself that Arizona was likely to be gay. Just by the way she acted. But she was showing interest in a guy right now. Arizona saw the confusion on Callie's face. 'I even heard some jealous guys talking about his handsomeness', she added quickly. She didn't want Callie to think she was interested in him. Suddenly, Arizona started to smirk. 'You've got...', she giggled, 'you've got some foam on your upper lip!'. Callie turned bright red and tried to wipe her mouth with her fingers quickly, but missed a spot. 'Let me do it', said Arizona. She grabbed a napkin and reached over the table to wipe the remaining foam off Callie's lips. It felt like one of those romantic movie scenes. There was a fluttering movement in her lower belly and she pulled her hand back. Callie was looking at her with her beautiful big brown eyes and she could feel her heart melting away slowly. Arizona cleared her throat: 'So, where do you live?'. 'Just a five minute walk from the hospital. It's called Obama Street. I live on the third floor of a flat.' Arizona smiled and said: 'I just got an apartment in the J.F. Kennedy Street! That's like two streets away from your flat!' 'Nice! We could walk to the hospital together if our shifts start at the same time!' Callie replied. 'Yeah that would be nice, I'd love to have someone to talk to. I don't know a lot of people yet...'. There was a silence. Both of them stared at their almost empty plates. Arizona grabbed a carrot from her plate and started nibbling on it. Callie was overwhelmed by her cuteness. She stared at the blonde's face. Her wavy hair was shaped around her face perfectly. Her eyes were as blue as... Well, she couldn't describe it very well but they were beautiful. Callie felt like she could drown in them. Her nose was small, very cute. And her lips... They looked really soft, and Callie loved the way they moved when she was eating. Arizona was perfectly aware of the fact that she was being checked out by the woman in front of her, and she liked it. She tried to act as if she didn't notice it though. Callie might feel awkward then and she would stop, and Arizona didn't want her to stop. In fact, this made her feel very good. But after about one minute, Arizona started to feel a little uncomfortable about the silence and she decided she wanted to talk to Callie some more. 'How long have you worked in this hospital?' she asked Callie. 'Uhm, about eight years I guess, including my internship. I have known I wanted to be an orthopedic surgeon from the beginning. Did you always know you wanted to work with children?'. 'Yeah pretty much. I just love the fact that it's challenging. It's grown up medicine in miniature. Kids react to therapy differently. They look at their illness differently. I think it's fascinating.' Callie smiled. 'I can imagine there are good parts in the job. But I could never do what you do. I don't have enough patience. That's why I like ortho. It's pretty rough.' 'Yeah I know, a bit too rough for me.' They laughed together. 'So I guess we both made the right choice', Callie said. 'Yep! And speaking of our jobs, shouldn't we prepare for our surgery?' Arizona replied. Callie checked her watch. 'Yes, you are right, we should probably get going.'They stood up, cleared their table and wandered in the direction of the OR together.

On the way to the OR Callie broke the silence when she asked:'Where are you from, by the way?' 'I'm from Baltimore. I studied at Johns Hopkins.' Arizona replied while they entered the scrub room. 'Wow, impressive! That's one of the best med schools in the world!' Callie said, mouth wide open. They started to scrub in together.'Yep, I learned a lot over there!' Callie's amazement made Arizona smile widely. 'Ugh, I'm so jealous of you', Callie said, 'you get these cute dimples when you smile. I've always wanted to have dimples myself..'. Arizona's whole body started to tingle at this compliment from Callie. 'A couple of weeks ago, I read an article about exercises to mimic the appearance of dimples. Maybe you can try those!' she blurted out. She immediately regretted her fast answer; if she was going to babble stupid things to Callie, she would never win her over. Callie, on the other hand, gave Arizona a huge smile and said: 'Are you kidding? I'm totally gonna try those! Maybe then I have a shot with you', she added with a wink. Arizona was flabbergasted. Was Callie flirting with her? It sure looked like it! She gave Callie her best dimpled smile and walked into the OR, where their young patient lay on the operating table, already under anesthesia. Callie paused for a moment to appreciate Arizona's sexy back before she followed her into the OR.

Two hours later, dr. Torres and dr. Robbins came out of the OR, looking tired but satisfied. 'That went pretty smooth!' Callie said. 'Yeah, glad there were no complications!' Arizona responded. 'You did a great job, dr. Robbins! It was your first club foot operation right?' 'Yeah, it was! But you helped me with everything so it wasn't that hard', said Arizona, thinking about Callies hands on hers during the surgery, trying to correct their position. It was hard for her to focus on the OP while Callie touched her. Everytime she did, it gave Arizona some butterflies. Callie interrupted Arizona in her thoughts when she said, smiling, 'I would enjoy to work with you again dr. Robbins'. 'I would like to work with you again, too, ', Arizona agreed. Spending time with Callie felt so right and she would have loved to keep the conversation going but Arizona remembered that she had to check on her patients one last time before her first day was over. 'I'm sorry, but I have to check on my patients before I head home. Will I see you tomorrow?' Arizona asked. 'Yeah sure! I'm done here so I'm going home, I'm kinda tired. Bye dr. Robbins!' Callie waved at her and headed to the locker room, while Arizona walked to Peds. She had just entered the room of a sleeping girl when her pager started to beep. It was the NICU. 'Shit', mumbled Arizona and she sprinted out of the room. Fortunately, the NICU was near Peds. An intern came running towards her: 'It's Toby, something is wrong with his breathing. Mask inflation is ineffective. We need to intubate.' 'You gotta be kidding me', whispered Arizona. She was tired and less focused than usual after the surgery with Callie. 'Give me the laryngoscope', she ordered the intern. It was pushed into her hands immediately. 'Thanks', she said, lifting the baby's chin and putting the laryngoscope in the right position. Slowly, she pushed the blade into the kid's throat. 'Come on, kiddo', she whispered at Toby. The blonde had a hard time getting the blade in correctly. Toby was only one week old and very small. 'YES', dr. Robbins exclaimed when she finally got the blade inside of the throat the right way. 'Ok, give me the tube'. She pushed the tube through his throat slowly. 'Done. Now attach the ventilator.' As Arizona pulled the laryngoscope back, the intern connected the tube to the mechanical ventilation machine. 'Well done. We must keep this little boy on the machine throughout the night. I'll tell the nurse to check on him every 30 minutes.' Arizona went to the nurse's office right away and decided to check on her other patients quickly. Every kid was sleeping peacefully and Arizona decided she could go home. It was a shame Callie already left. Arizona walked home by herself, and her mind was with Callie Torres the whole time. Her dance moves, her smile, her big, strong hands on her own hands during surgery. It looked like she was obsessed by the Latina. What was happening to her?

Arizona went to bed early that night, after a long warm bath. She curled up under the blankets and fell asleep. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the bedroom door. She moaned and watched as the door was opened by someone. She couldn't see who it was, darkness impeding her sight. She felt the person coming closer to her. Her mattress was dented when the figure climbed onto the bed. Arizona was aware of the fact that she should be extremely scared at the moment, but she was oddly calm. She felt the stranger move across the bed, and as her vision became more clear, she noticed it was definately a woman on her bed. The woman moved untill she was hanging above Arizona, their noses facing each other. And then Arizona recognized Callie, the woman who had been on her mind the whole day and evening. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and Arizona felt a warm rush searing through her body. She had not been this close to Callie before and the dark brown eyes looking into hers, their noses almost touching, turned her on very much. Callie smiled at her and she returned it with a dimpled smile back. Callie put her hands on Arizona's still damp hair and stroked it gently. Then she brought her face even closer to the blonde's, nuzzling her nose in her hair and smelling it. 'You smell so good', Callie said, the sentence ending in a moan. Arizona was really aroused at this point, her center getting as wet as the blond hair Callie was examining. Callie opened her mouth and sucked on Arizona's earlobe. Meanwhile, she was stroking the blonde's belly under her pyjamas with her left hand, her right hand still tangled in damp hair. After sucking the earlobe for a minute, eliciting moans from Arizona, she placed some wet kisses on the blonde's jaw line, moving in the direction of her chin. When she reached the chin, she looked at Arizona's eyes, which were closed, and at her mouth. Her teeth were biting down on her lower lip, desiring a kiss from Callie very badly. But Callie was in no hurry to do such a thing. Instead of moving to Arizona's mouth, she examined the other side of her jaw, planting soft kisses on it while moving on to her right ear. She sucked the earlobe and Arizona's body moved upwards in arousal. Arizona decided there needed to be some action or she would pass out in excitement. She took Callie's face in her hands and pulled it gently back in front of hers. Their lips were barely one inch apart. Arizona moved closer and opened her mouth in anticipation. Callie moved closer too. Their lips almost met, Arizona's body on fire. She closed her eyes as she saw Callie do the same thing. She had never felt better in her life before. Callie's smell, her hand still touching her belly, the feeling of the lips almost touching her own. She had never been more turned on in her life. She wanted it to never stop. She was going to kiss Callie so passionately, the Latina would never want to let her go. A loud noise made her open her eyes in shock. Callie was gone. Sunlight was shining through the curtains. Her alarm was beeping loudly.


	2. Chapter 2: Close the distance

2. Close the distance

What Arizona didn't know, was that Callie Torres had a hard time trying to get the other woman off her mind too. The brunette was woken up by her alarm, which started playing music at 7 am sharp. Groaning in her pillow, not wanting to wake up just yet, she tried to press on the snooze button. Instead, she accidentally brushed the volume controller and 'Fame' by Mariah Carey boomed out of the small speakers. 'Oh. My. GOD!', Callie exclaimed, burying her head deeper in her pillow and pulling the plug out with brutal, ortho surgeon-like force. The music stopped. What the hell was wrong with her? She always finds the snooze button right away. She could find it with her eyes closed, if necessary. What made her this distracted? She knew the answer to her own question immediately: she had been fantasizing about a certain new doctor until about 3am. It was completely new to her. She had never been intrigued by anyone so much in so little time. Arizona was SO beautiful. And sweet. And gorgeous. Just thinking of her dimples gave Callie a pleasant feeling around her belly button, spreading through her whole body. She had to admit, she felt like she was in love. But that was impossible, right, after just one day? Callie was drowning in her thoughts again, just like in the hours before she fell asleep. She would have loved to stay in bed a little longer, but the fact that her shift would start in an hour made that impossible. Then she thought there was a possibility Arizona would be working too. That little spark of hope was the reason Callie Torres hopped out of bed and put on her dressing gown, making her way to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Arizona arrived at the hospital early. Her very realistic dream was replayed in her head all morning and she wanted it to stop. Well, in fact she didn't WANT it to stop, it just… had to stop. Maybe her patients could distract her a bit. Also, the more time she spent in the hospital, the bigger the chance she could catch a glimpse of a certain Latina. Arizona wanted to check on Toby, the ventilator kid, first. When she arrived at the NICU, she was happy to see the tube was removed and the tiny human was breathing on his own again. After a quick chat with the nurse, the blonde walked back to her own department. Arizona had left her wheelies home, afraid Callie would find them childish and stupid. Instead, she was wearing a pair of black booties. She hoped they would give her a more 'sexy' look. They were less comfortable and much slower though. Arizona took care of her patients all morning and was a little bit disappointed because she hadn't seen dr. Torres yet. Very disappointed, to be honest. At lunch time, she walked over to the Orthopedic department. She had been thinking about walking there all morning and every time, she managed to talk herself out of it. But now, she couldn't resist the temptation anymore. She HAD to see Callie. Maybe she wanted to have lunch with her again. But when she arrived at Callie's floor, the beautiful brunette was nowhere to be found. Arizona decided to ask one of her colleagues about her whereabouts. 'She went downstairs to have lunch with this woman from Cardio', was the answer. Jealousy flooded Arizona. Callie clearly wasn't very eager to see Arizona, if she decided to have lunch with another woman. Her jealousy took the blonde by surprise. She was really very upset. She walked back to her own department slowly, found an on-call room and decided to have her lunch there. All alone. This day was depressing. She couldn't wait til she was home again, in her warm bed…

Callie Torres walked upstairs after a nice lunch. She had been sitting with Cristina, which was nice, but she had secretly hoped for different company. But dr. Robbins didn't show up at the cafetaria. In fact, Callie hadn't seen her all morning. She hoped everything was ok. She was pretty worried and, to be honest, she really wanted to see the blonde again, so she went to the Peds department.

'Do you know where dr. Robbins is?', she asked the first intern she ran into.

'Yeah, I think she is in that on-call room over there'.

Callie was shocked. In an on-call room? Those were used for two things only. And Arizona couldn't be sleeping, right? She walked over to the door of the on-call room, a lot of possible scenarios crossing her mind, one even more terrible than the other.

'Arizona?' she spoke hesitantly, while knocking on the door softly.

'Um, yeah, what is it?' Arizona answered.

'It's Callie. Are you OK? Can I come in?'. Callie heard footsteps and then the door was opened. Sad blue eyes looked into big brown eyes. 'Yeah, come in', the blonde said. Callie walked in and Arizona closed the door behind her.

'I missed you at lunch', Callie stated.

'I went to Ortho, but they said you were having lunch with someone else, so I figured… You know…' Arizona fell silent. She looked down at her shoes.

'I was having lunch with Cristina. You know, you saw her yesterday. I wanted to come over to Peds to ask you for lunch but then Cristina came along and dragged me downstairs so I didn't really have a choice. I'm sorry..' Callie said.

'It's OK', Arizona replied. She was relieved to hear that the Cardio woman, who was pictured by Arizona as a very hot surgeon, was in fact Cristina.

'Why are you having lunch in an on-call room?' Callie asked curiously.

'I, uhm, I just… I wanted to be alone for a while', the blonde answered, cheeks turning red. Callie doubted if the blonde was telling her the truth but decided not to question her about it any further. 'Wanna grab some coffee later?' she asked instead. Blue eyes looked up into brown ones and Arizona was overpowered by the warmth in Callie's beautiful eyes. Suddenly, she realized she had been gazing at them for five full seconds and she cleared her throat. 'Um, coffee you said? Yeah, I'd love to', she stammered. _Oh my God I'm such a dork, why can't I act normal around this woman?_

Callie was amused by Arizona's nervous behavior. She couldn't help but giggle a bit and then she said: 'OK, I'll come here at 3 so we can walk downstairs together. Hope nothing will interrupt us this time.' She turned and left the room, but looked back at Arizona after a few steps and gave her a wink. _After all these hints, Arizona must be pretty stupid if she doesn't see I'm interested in her._

Time goes by so slowly when you want it to go fast. One thirty. One forty-five. _Can it be 3 already?_ Arizona checked her watch every five minutes. She talked to a 9-year-old girl and her parents about the course of treatment for her congenital heart disease. The girl would be on the operating table within a week. Dr. Robbins will assist the cardiothoracic surgeon during the procedure. She explained the steps of the procedure and the possible complications in detail. 'We have done this procedure many times, I'm sure you will be just fine', she assured the little girl. 'You're gonna sleep for a while, and when you wake up, you will have a strong heart again, just like your friends. You will be able to play with them as much as you want, without getting tired.' The girl smiled at Arizona. That smile, that's why she chose peds. There's so much happiness in that smile. The blonde smiled back, said goodbye and walked out of the room. Two thirty. Only half an hour left. She decided she would do some charts to kill the time. Two thirty-eight. _Time, go faster. Please._ She couldn't concentrate on the charts at all. She was just staring at them. Two forty-four. Two forty-nine. Bathroom break. The blonde decided to check on her hair and make-up quickly. She had already spent much more time on her make-up this morning than usual. She ran her hands through her hair to make it look a little wild and walked back too her pile of charts. Two fifty-six. Arizona looked up when she heard footsteps. A beautiful Latina came walking towards her.

'Sorry I'm a bit early, I couldn't wait any longer', she said with a guilty smile.

'No problem, Calliope', the blonde replied as she jumped up from her chair. 'Let's go!'.

_Calliope? I hate it when people call me Calliope. But when Arizona said it, I felt my stomach flutter. You got it bad, Callie.._

They ordered their coffees and Arizona made to sit at a table. Callie, on the other hand, had different plans: 'Let's go outside. We can walk through the park for a while. I'm sick of being inside all day, I could use some fresh air.' Arizona thought for a few moments and agreed. 'Yeah, good idea', she said and they walked out of the cafetaria, to the main entrance of the hospital. When they stepped outside, they were immediately met by the sun. The temperature was pleasant, there was no need for them to put on their coats. At first, they walked in silence, but soon, they started talking about their day and their patients. They sat down at a bench in the park, in the shadows of some big trees and surrounded by red and yellow flowers. The distance between them was too big for Callie's liking. Callie took Arizona's empty coffee cup, walked to the nearest bin and threw it in, along with her own empty cup. She walked back to the bench and sat down close to Arizona. They were both silent for a moment, but then the blonde looked at the Latina and said: 'People really like you at the hospital. They respect you and they're concerned and interested. They really like you. Some of them… REALLY like you.' She gave Callie a meaningful look. Brown eyes stared into blue eyes. A warmth spread through Callie's body. Her gaze traveled from those baby blue eyes to her lips. Soft, pink lips. She would love to kiss her. She was dying to kiss her. But she was still scared she would be rejected. Her gaze traveled back to the blonde's eyes again, but as she tried to lock eyes again, she saw the blonde wasn't staring at her eyes anymore, but at her lips, blue eyes darker than ever. Her heart was pounding so loudly, Callie was afraid Arizona would hear it. But she didn't care. This woman was driving her crazy and she wanted to show her that. And right there and then, she figured there was only one way to do that. Slowly, she leaned forward, her gaze travelling from Arizona's eyes to her lips again.

The moment before Arizona's lips finally touched the Latina's seemed to be endless. But when it finally happened, Arizona felt a firework in her stomach. _Her lips are so soft_, was the only thing Arizona could think while she lost herself in the sweet kiss. It was short, _way too short_, and all Arizona could think about was kissing this beautiful women again. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss, it felt so much better and so intense. Looking up into warm brown eyes, Arizona whispered: 'You're beautiful Calliope'. Callie smiled, hearing the blonde calling her beautiful and Calliope at the same time and replied: 'So are you..' They sat there for a while without saying anything, but it wasn't this kind of awkward silence... No, it just felt so _good_. Arizona was still a bit nervous when she slowly took the Latina's hand into hers. Blue eyes met brown eyes again and they both started smiling when suddenly the romantic atmosphere was interrupted by Callie's beeping pager. 'Ugh', the Latina sighed. 'I'm so sorry but we should go back to the hospital, we have 10 minutes left. I have to check my patients, but if you want to, you can come to my flat tonight and I will cook something delicious for us'. Before Arizona could reply she added fast, mumbling, 'Only if you want to, of course..' Callie didn't want to rush things with Arizona, but after the kiss the blonde took her hand and it was all just so perfect.

Arizona stopped Callie worrying about her answer when she said 'I would love to eat something with you tonight Calliope. Should I bring anything?'

'Just your beautiful self', Callie said and added: 'I hope you like Mexican food'.

'I really love Mexican food, when should I be there? I have to check my patients one last time today at 7pm so...'

'... half past 7 would be nice', Callie finished her sentence. They stood up, Arizona still holding Callie's left hand in her right. Callie intertwined their fingers, and they walked to the hospital together, both smiling and feeling very warm inside.


	3. Chapter 3: In your arms

**3. In your arms**

'Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.' Arizona was standing in front of her wardrobe. _What to wear to a first date with the most beautiful woman in the world?_ The red dress would show way too much, she couldn't possibly wear that. The dark blue one, on the other hand, was too reserved. It belonged to her mother once. She really wanted to wear something nice, she was not going to wear jeans and a top. She only had 15 minutes left to get dressed and to get her hair and make-up done. _It's a good thing Callie lives nearby. _'Screw it', she finally said, grabbing the red dress and putting it on. She grabbed a pair of tights from a drawer, but when she finally managed to pull them smoothly over her legs, she saw there was a huge ladder in it. 'You've got to be kidding me', she mumbled. She didn't have a spare pair of tights. _I'm already wearing a dress that exposes way too much skin, I might as well lose the tights._ Five more minutes. Good thing she shaved her legs yesterday. She brushed her teeth quickly. To her relief, she saw her make-up was still ok. She styled her hair with some mousse, while thinking of something to wear over her dress to make her look less sexy. She ended up putting on a silky, long sleeved black vest. _Time to go!_

Callie didn't wear dresses often, but she wanted to make an exception for Arizona. She knew the blonde would like her wearing a dress. She ended up buying a low cut, blue dress in a small shop just down the block. She would wear her black leather jacket too, to add some 'Callie' to the outfit.

'Do you want a pair of tights with the dress?', the lady behind the counter of the shop asked.

'Yes please' Callie answered, 'thanks for reminding me of that'.

'Any time!'

Callie walked home, feeling confident about her outfit, her mind drifting off to Arizona for the umptieth time today. She would look amazing, no matter what she was wearing, but Callie was still very curious.

Callie was able to get out of the hospital at 5, so she had time to buy the dress and start making dinner. When she heard the doorbell ring at half past 7, she was almost done cooking. She buzzed Arizona up (she lived on the second floor of the building) and quickly fixed her hair in front of the mirror in the small hallway. A soft knock on the door told her Arizona had reached her apartment. Taking a deep breath, Callie walked to the door and opened it with a big smile.

'Hey!' she said, but immediately fell silent when she saw the blonde. Her red dress hugged her in all the right places and was cut low. Very low. Callie's heart skipped a beat while looking down at perfect, long, _very bare_ legs.

'Uhm, can I come in?' Arizona asked.

'Yeah, I'm sorry, of course', the Latina answered, stepping aside to let Arizona walk past her.

'You smell nice', Arizona said, inhaling deeply, 'and you look amazing!'. She gave Callie a dimpled smile and the Latina felt her knees weaken.

'Thanks. You look… wow… you look amazing too' Callie managed to get out. 'Let me walk you to the kitchen, I'm almost done cooking.'

'Wait', said Arizona, grabbing Callie's hand. I didn't have time to buy you anything, but that doesn't mean I can't give you a little present', she said, smiling mischievously. She pulled the Latina closer to her and kissed her softly. Callie had to pull away after a few seconds, due to lack of oxygen, and mumbled to Arizona's lips: 'Best present ever.' She smiled and gave Arizona another quick kiss. 'Come on, let's have dinner, I'm starving', she said, taking Arizona's hand and pulling her to the kitchen.

'Hm… that smells amazing', the blonde said. 'I promise you, it tastes as good as it smells'', Callie said, smiling. She leaned in for another short kiss on the blondes cute, pink lips. 'You can already sit down at the table, dinner is ready in one minute', Callie said, pointing at a table with candles and wine glasses.  
Arizona sat down, enjoying all the work Callie made just for her. The Latina entered the living room with two plates, filled with delicious Mexican food and sat down at the table too.

They didn't talk a lot during the dinner and just enjoyed being in each other's presence. Arizona was the first one to speak: 'This tastes amazing, what's it called?'  
'Chicken Enchiladas. My mother always cooked it for me when I was a kid, she gave me her recipe. I'm glad you like it'.

'Where do your parents live?' Arizona asked.

'They live in Redmond. It's not very far from Seattle. I don't visit them very often, they are busy with their own lives.' _And they don't approve of me being gay. _Callie didn't say the last words out loud, she didn't want to bother Arizona with her family problems on their first date. 'Where do yours live?'

'They live in New York.. Very far away, I miss them very much.'

There was a long silence. Callie didn't really know what to say. After a few minutes, she broke the silence and said: 'Do you have any brothers or sisters who live nearby?'. She immediately knew she had asked the wrong question. Arizona's face turned pale and tears welled up in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry', Callie said while standing up from her chair. She walked over to Arizona and put her arms around the blonde. Arizona couldn't hold back any longer and burst into tears, her body trembling against Callie's. 'It's ok, sweetie' Callie said quitly, placing a kiss against her forehead. Arizona calmed down after a few minutes and Callie let go of their embrace. She wiped away Arizona's tears with her thumbs, Arizona's face resting in her hands. Arizona was looking down, avoiding Callie's gaze.

'You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to', said Callie.

'No… I want you to know...' Arizona stammered, still not entirely calmed down. 'He.. my brother.. he died. He was a soldier in Iraq… But he died.'

'I'm so sorry Arizona. How long ago?' Callie replied.  
'He died 6 years ago because the medical aid was so bad over there...'

'That must have been so hard for you and your parents', Callie said. It was the only thing she could come up with at that point.

Arizona just nodded, then finally looked up into brown eyes. She was taken aback by the intensity of Callie's gaze. It was as if those eyes wanted to send Arizona all the love in the world. It was extremely comforting and Arizona found herself smiling slightly. 'Our chicken is probably cold now', she stated.

Callie grinned back at her. 'You're probably right. But I'm not very hungry anymore.'

'Me neither'.

'Let's do something fun to cheer you up, ok?' Callie suggested.

'What did you have in mind?'

'I bought Just Dance 4 a couple of weeks ago but I haven't played it yet. No one to dance with. Cristina is not much of a dancing queen. Do you wanna dance with me?' Callie asked, offering her hand to Arizona, who took it gently and said: 'I'd love to dance with you, Calliope'.

Callie lead Arizona to the television and gave Arizona a remote. She switched on the Wii and five minutes later, both ladies were dancing as if their lives depended on it. They didn't have much space though, so their arms often brushed against each other. Arizona felt a shiver going through her spine every time it happened. She could never get enough of Callie touching her. She remembered the first time Callie touched her, during the surgery of the boy with the club foot. It's a miracle Arizona was able to keep her eyes on the patient back then.

Callie was enjoying their touching arms too. She found herself bumping into Arizona on purpose a few times, just to experience that tingling in her stomach again.

'Ok, which song do you want now?' Callie asked Arizona after having danced to a few tracks.

'Hmm, let's see' Arizona mumbled, looking through the list of songs. 'Yes, this one!'. Giving Callie a sideways glance while grinning, she selected 'The Ketchup Song'.

The music started and Callie grinned back at Arizona.

_Mira lo que se avecina_

_A la vuelta de la esquina_

_Viene Diego rumbeando_

WHAT? Arizona, who was trying to copy the dance moves on the screen, stopped dead when she heard another voice singing along with the Wii. The gorgeous Latina standing next to her obviously knew the Spanish language well, because she fluently sang along, simultaneously mimicking the performance of the on-screen dancers.

The blonde didn't resume dancing anymore, but instead she watched Callie sing and dance. _Callie speaking Spanish is SO HOT._

Callie didn't notice the silence next to her at first, being consumed by the song, but then she realized there was no movement next to her and she stopped dancing, turning her gaze to Arizona. The blonde was ogling her, mouth wide open.

'What's wrong?' Callie asked Arizona.

'You speaking Spanish.. But it's not wrong. It's totally fine.' Arizona's voice was low. 'Totally', she added, stepping closer to the Latina. 'You're hot'. Another step. She could feel Callie's breath on her face. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she lunged forward and took the Latina's lower lip between her own lips. A muffled sound came out of Callie's mouth at the sudden contact, but she recovered quickly and put her arms around Arizona's slim body. She felt Arizona's tongue against her lower lip and immediately gave her permission to enter her mouth. Callie moaned as she tasted the chicken on Arizona's tongue. Her own tongue started to move of its own accord, softly caressing the other one. Callie bit on the blonde's lower lip gently, eliciting a gasp from Arizona. The blonde was really turned on and ground her hips to Callie's to get some relief. Callie felt Arizona's center pushing against her own but didn't want to go too fast. Her lips released the blonde's and she stepped back. 'I could use some ice cream', she said, panting slightly.

'Yeah, me too', said Arizona, a grin spreading across her flushed face.

After they finished eating some vanilla ice cream they sat down on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Callie turned on the TV and they decided to watch a movie which was on. Callie took Arizona's hand into hers and looked at her with a bright smile. The blonde noticed that Callie was looking at her and started smiling too.

'What?' Arizona asked.

'Nothing, you're just beautiful' Callie answered.

Smiling even more, Arizona leaned in for another kiss. When the soft lips of the Latina met the pink lips of the blonde, Arizona could feel butterflies in her stomach. She wouldn't mind kissing Callie all night instead of watching the movie, but she didn't want to push her too much so she released the Latina's lips and their eyes focused on the tv again.

They continued watching the movie without saying anything. After some time, Callie felt some weight on her shoulder - Arizona fell asleep.

Callie had to smile seeing the blonde sleeping on her and let her sleep until the movie ended.

'Hey beautiful lady... wake up' Callie said, placing a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead.

'Huh... did I ...' the blonde started mumbling, trying to get awake. 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep'.

'No need to worry, you actually looked really cute while you slept', the Latina said, grinning.

'I should really go home now...' Arizona said.

'No, please stay here' Callie interrupted Arizona. 'I'll give you one of my pajamas and then you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. You really don't have to go home now anymore, it's already 1 am.'

'Well, it's a great idea, but only if you sleep in your own bed. I will sleep on the couch, that's no problem for me'.

'No way. I will show you my bedroom now and give you the pajamas.'

When Arizona and Callie finished changing their clothes they both stood in Callies bedroom looking at each other.

'Good night Calliope' Arizona whispered and she gave Callie a short kiss.

'Good night and have some sweet dreams' Callie said.

_'Yes I will dream of you...' _Arizona thought.

Callie smiled at the blonde one last time and left the room, but she suddenly turned around and gave Arizona another kiss. 'And feel free to take everything you need when you get thirsty or hungry tonight' Callie added.

'Thank you for everything, you're amazing'.

It didn't take Arizona a lot of time to fall asleep because she wasn't used to drinking as much wine as she did this evening. But Callie laid awake for a while, her thoughts full of the blonde.

'How would it feel to lay next to her right now?' Callie asked herself, trying to imagine the warmth of the Arizona's body next to her. It took her some more time to fall sleep but she finally managed to control her thoughts and she fell asleep.

Callie stared at the clock - it was 3 am.

_'Why the hell did I just wake up?' _The Latina asked herself. She tried to fall asleep again but it didn't work. She missed the feeling of Arizona near her. Callie wanted to _feel her_, _to touch_ her and just _be with her_. She couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and wished nothing more than to lay next to her right now.

Callie kept thinking about Arizona, and finally she mumbled to herself 'Why not...'

Quietly, she walked into her own bedroom. She saw Arizona sleeping in the moonlight. Her heart started pounding very fast and loud. She was afraid Arizona could hear it and would wake up. Slowly, she laid down next to Arizona and covered herself with a blanket. She moved her body a bit closer to Arizona and could hear her breathing quiet and even. Callie had never felt better before. Laying next to this amazing woman was literally the best feeling she had ever had. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, because she just felt so _safe _next to Arizona.

* * *

AN: First of all, we'd like to thank you all for reading our fanfic, the reviews are great and that's very stimulating for us! If you guys have any suggestions or requests for this story: just comment, we will read and consider them!

AN2: We are not sure about what to do with next chapter. Do you guys want some 'real action' between Callie and Arizona or should we wait a little longer to build up the tension? Please tell us! We'd love to hear your opinion!


	4. Chapter 4: With you by my side

**4. With you by my side**

It was already 10 am and Arizona and Callie were still sleeping next to each other peacefully. Arizona didn't even notice Callie entering the bed but she had never slept better before. The blonde slowly got out of her dreams and she opened her blue eyes and thought that she was still dreaming when she saw Callie laying in front of her, still asleep. Arizona couldn't believe her own luck and looked at the gorgeous Latina for some minutes. _'She always looks so beautiful... even more when she is sleeping'_ she thought to herself.

Arizona placed a soft kiss on Callie's cheek and slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake the Latina up. She went to the kitchen and looked for some food in the fridge. '_After Callie cooked this delicious meal for me I should definitely make her some great breakfast' _ Arizona thought, while she took some strawberries and eggs out of the fridge.

The blonde put some plates on the table and filled two glasses with fresh orange juice. She also prepared the eggs and strawberries and made another plate filled with french toast.

Now she just had to wake up Callie.

Quietly, she entered the room and had to smile instantly when she saw how fast asleep Callie still was. Her hand was at the place where Arizona had layed before. That was actually the cutest thing Arizona had seen in a while.

She sat down next to Callie and gave her a good morning kiss on her mouth.

'Good morning sweetness. It's time to wake up, breakfast is ready.'

'Good morning pretty lady' Callie mumbled, opening her eyes and smiling at the blonde. 'I didn't hear you getting up' she added.

'And I didn't hear you entering the bed tonight. How did you sleep?'

'When I was next to you, I slept great'

'Come on, our breakfast will get cold if we keep on sitting here' Arizona said and gave Callie another short kiss on her beautiful mouth. '_Hmm... I just can't get enough of those lips' _ Arizona thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen, Callie following her closely. 'Wow, Arizona, this looks so delicious, you really didn't have to do this' Callie said when she saw the breakfast Arizona made for her.

'I had to because you are an amazing woman and you cooked this delicious food and...'

Callie interrupted the blonde when she kissed her. The soft kiss slowly got more and more intense and passionate. They continued kissing each other until they needed some air. Dark, brown eyes looked deeply into beautiful, blue eyes. 'Thank you Arizona' Callie whispered and went to the coffee machine. '_Oh my god, what is this woman doing to me?' _the blonde thought.

'Do you want some coffee too?' Callie asked.

'No thanks, I'll just drink the orange juice'

'Alright, please sit down, I'm ready in one minute'

When they finished eating they just sat there for a while.

'If you want to take a shower you can do it, I'll clean up the kitchen while you shower' Callie said.

'At first I will help you to tidy up and then I'll shower.'

'No it's done in like 5 minutes, just go'

'Okay, I'll hurry up' the blonde answered, smiling.

'_You won't hurry up anymore when I join you showering' _Callie thought, grinning to herself. Standing up from the table, Arizona's eyes fell on the small bowl filled with untouched strawberries. A smile spread across her face as she grabbed one strawberry and brought it to her mouth. She didn't put it in though, she bit her teeth around it, gently enough to not let the juice spill out of it. She leaned closer to Callie, who was still sitting at the table, observing Arizona. Arizona's face stopped a few inches before Callie's, and the Latina's eyes flicked to the delicious piece of fruit between those pink lips. She leaned in too and bit half of the strawberry off, making sure to brush the blonde's lips with her own.

'Hmm, you taste so good' Callie said. She didn't usually like strawberries without sugar but Arizona's sweet lips made everything taste heavenly. Arizona just smiled in response.

'Ok I'm gonna shower, I'll be back soon' Arizona said, walking to the bathroom.

Callie nearly finished cleaning the kitchen when she heard the blonde entering the shower and turning on the water. She cleaned up the rest and quietly entered the bathroom, so that Arizona didn't hear Callie. Slowly she took off all the clothes from her tanned body.

Callie went closer to the shower so that Arizona could hear her.

'Calliope? Is it you?' the blonde asked.

Now Callie entered the shower. 'Yes it's me' she whispered in Arizona's ear. The blonde turned around so she could see Callie and she was kinda speechless when she saw the hot Latina naked for the first time. 'You are so hot' was the only thing Arizona managed to say. 'So are you sweetie' Callie said grinning and softly pushed Arizona against the shower wall and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like the kiss they shared before the breakfast... no. This kiss was about wanting to _feel _each other.

While their tongues were exploring each others mouths, Callie slowly started wandering down the blondes wet body with her hands. Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth when the Latina started massaging her breasts. When Arizona's nipples were hardened by Callie's touch, she started licking and sucking them. Arizona receipted the Latina's work with some soft moans. Callie's face came back up to Arizona's but her right hand slowly slid down the blonde's body and started to stroke her soft belly. Arizona's moans grew louder and louder as she felt Callie's luscious hands touching her all over her body. Callie lunged forward and kissed Arizona again, swallowing her moans while swirling her tongue against Arizona's. She flicked Arizona's hardened nipple between her fingers as she pressed Arizona against the wall firmly, squeezing her leg between Arizona's and pushing against her wet core.

'Please, Calliope', groaned Arizona when she couldn't stand the gradualy increasing throbbing between her legs anymore. Callie understood and the hand caressing Arizona's belly moved downwards slowly. She ran her fingers through slick heat one time, brushing her trembling clit, causing Arizona to let out a strangled moan as she doubled forward, the muscles in her stomach contracting with pleasure. Arizona felt her feet slip away and before she knew it, she crashed down. Callie did not expect this sudden movement and was too late to catch Arizona. The blonde fell down and hit her head against the shower wall.

'Oh my god! Arizona! Are you ok?' Callie screamed immediately, kneeling next to the blonde.

'Yeah, I.. I slipped', she stammered, her face turning bright red. _Well done Robbins, this was like the hottest moment in your life and you ruined it..._

_'_Didn't you hit your head?' Callie asked.

'Yes I did, but not with much force. I think I'll have a small bump on my head.'

'Can you stand? I think it's best if we get out of the cubicle' Callie smirked.

'Yeah, I'm ok' Arizona said while standing up, Callie's hand circled around her waist helping her up.

After they had dried each other with some towels, they sat down on Callie's bed.

'Listen... I'm so sorry that...' Arizona tried to start but Callie interrupted her when she put one finger on her mouth.

'Shh... You don't have to feel ashamed or to feel sorry. Everything is alright Sweetness'

The Latina took Arizona's hand into hers and they were looking into each others eyes deeply.

'You are so beautiful Calliope and I'm glad I met you' Arizona said and smiled at Callie.

Callie just answered this by leaning in for a passionate kiss. When they softly let their tongues play with each other, Callie gently pushed Arizona on her bed so that she layed on top of her.

Callie interrupted the kiss for a while and started stroking the blondes cheek while she looked at her, smiling widely. _'With her everything feels so perfect'_ Callie thought and she continued kissing Arizona. The blonde put her arms around Callie to pull her even closer to her. Their hands started roaming each other's naked but warm bodies.

Arizona could feel Callie's hand sliding down to her aroused center slowly, but she put her own hand over it and stilled it, their hands resting on her belly.

'Wait. We.. we met two days ago. And I feel like I know you and I find myself completely falling in love with you but... maybe we should take it a little slower. I don't want to mess things up with you.'

Callie looked at the beautiful blonde for a few seconds, thinking about what she just said.

'Yeah I totally understand you. I feel the same way. Maybe we should stick to the three-date rule?'

'Sounds like a plan to me.' Arizona said, flashing Callie a dimpled smile. 'But that doesn't mean I can't do THIS...' she said, leaning forward, her lips brushing Callie's cheek. She started kissing her way up to her ear, sucked on her earlobe for a few seconds and moaned: 'Your skin is so soft. I could touch it all day.'

'Well, then today is your lucky day, 'cause I only have a night shift this evening and I happen to know you have the night shift too. If you want to, you can stay here all day.'

'There is nothing I would love to do more but I have to practice some things for a heart surgery which I will do in 2 days. It's my first one you know, and I just want it to go well'  
'Of course, I can fully understand you and I think you will rock this surgery. But what about you take your books over here and you can study here with me?'

'That sounds nice, so I will go to my flat now and take my books. I will be back in 15 minutes.' Arizona said with a bright smile on her face.  
'Wait, I will bring you to the door' Callie said when the blonde got out of the bed to put on some clothes. Callie covered her body with her dressing gown. Callie lead a fully dressed Arizona to the door.

'I'll see you in a bit Calliope' Arizona said and gave the Latina a quick kiss.

When Arizona was gone, Callie turned up some music and started to clean the apartment. But when her favorite song, Inner Ninja, started playing she couldn't help it and started a little singing and dancing session while she was vacuuming the carpet in the living room. But what Callie didn't notice was that she had left the door open when Arizona went home to get her books.

The chorus of the song started and she used the end of her vacuum cleaner as a microphone. It wasn't the best idea she ever had, because her chin got sucked into it when she held it too close to her face. As if this situation wasn't bad enough, she heard a roar of laughter from the door.

'I'm back Calliope' the blonde said, giggling.

'Oh hey.. yeah I'm glad you're back', the Latina said, trying to get the vacuum cleaner out of her flushed face.

'What were you doing?' Arizona asked while she closed the door.

'Well, I was vacuuming the carpet as you can see...' the Latina mumbled and turned of the machine.

'Yeah I saw that' Arizona said, still grinning.

She put her books at the table in front of the couch and hugged Callie from behind.

'Hmm, you smell so good', the blonde said and placed some soft kisses on Callie's neck. Callie closed her eyes and enjoyed Arizona's presence for a while.

'I missed you' Callie said quietly.

'And I missed you...' Arizona whispered in her ear. Callie turned around to lose herself again in those beautiful, blue eyes. They just stood there and looked at each other for a while. Callie started stroking the blondes face and smiled at her. '_Her skin is so soft, and those eyes, damn...'_ ran through Callie's head while she enjoyed the moment. Softly, she pulled Arizona's head closer to hers. Pink lips met Callie's lips and they shared a sweet but passionate kiss. Callie put her arms around the blonde and continued kissing Arizona's neck just as she did before. 'Calliope...' Arizona said quietly. 'You.. you have to stop now. I really love doing these things with you and every single kiss we share feels so good, but I have to study now', the blonde continued and gently pushed Callie away from her.

'Alright... the surgery is important for you... and for your patient. Feel free to ask me if you need help. You can also use my laptop if you have to do some more research' Callie said and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead.

'Thank you Calliope' Arizona said and smiled at the Latina.

Arizona sat down on the couch and started reading her books about heart surgery in children. The thoughts of the blonde were fully filled with the surgery so she didn't even notice Callie standing behind her.

'Are you a bit hungry?' Callie whispered in her ear.

'Oh my god, Calliope! I just died for a second!'

Callie grinned in response.

'And to answer your question, yes I'm a bit hungry… How much time do we have left to the night shift?'

Callie checked her clock. 'About 2 hours'.

The Latina sat down next to Arizona and put her books away. 'Hey, what are you doing?'.

Callie didn't respond to Arizona's question with words. She pushed her down to the sofa and started kissing her neck up to her sweet pink lips. The Latina's tongue entered the blonde's mouth and before anyone of them even realized it, they were sharing another hot and intense kiss.

'Well, at first I wanted to remove my hunger for your delicious lips... Should I make us the rest of the chicken before we have to go to work?' Callie said out of breathe and gently stroked some hair out of Arizona's face.

'Yes that would be great' the blonde said and smiled at Callie.

They spent 10 more minutes laying on the couch when they decided to continue their work. Callie went to the kitchen to prepare the chicken and Arizona continued studying.

'Dinner is ready sweetness!' Callie shouted from the kitchen.

'Yes I can smell it' the blonde replied and went to the kitchen. 'Thank you for cooking Calliope' Arizona said and gave Callie a short kiss on her cheek. They sat down at the table and Callie put some chicken on both of their plates.

'Do you think you are ready to perform that surgery in 2 days?' Callie asked.

'Yeah I think I'll manage. I'm gonna have to prepare myself a little better though. But there will be a cardiac surgeon too, I don't have to do everything myself.'

'That's great. I'm sure you'll do just fine sweetie.'

'I hope so..'

They ate the rest of their chicken in silence and had some ice cream for desert.

'I've got whipped cream. You want some?' Callie asked Arizona.

'Love some!'

'Ok I'll give you some, but you have to pay me first. Arizona gave Callie a confused look, but her eyes widened as she realized what Callie wanted her to do. Callie had sprayed some whipped cream on her own finger and stretched out her hand, her finger waiting in front of Arizona's mouth. Callie smirked mischievously. Arizona leaned forward and sucked Callie's finger into her mouth, licking the whipped cream off. When she had swallowed every last bit of it, she took Callie's hand between her own hands and pulled the finger out of her mouth. She kissed the hand and brought it down to rest on the table, along with her own hands.

'That tasted delicious' Arizona smiled.

'Now you can eat your ice cream' Callie said, spraying some whipped cream in both of their bowls of ice cream.

They did the dishes together after finishing desert. It all felt so right. As if they had been doing this for years. Arizona felt completely at home in Callie's apartment.

'Let's sleep for an hour, I'm pretty tired and I don't want to fall asleep during my night shift' Arizona suggested.

'Good idea, we have to stay up all night' Callie responded.

They walked to the bedroom and layed down next to each other, still fully clothed. Callie set the alarm, switched of the light and put a protective arm around Arizona. They both fell asleep within a few minutes.

The alarm started making noise an hour later and Arizona quickly switched it off. Callie had opened her eyes too.

'We should get going Callie, I don't want to be late for my night shift.' Arizona hopped out of bed. 'I just started working here, gotta impress dr. Webber, remember?' she said with a grin.

'Yes let's go.' Callie stepped out of bed too. 'Do you want some muesli bars? I always take them when I have night shifts. Don't know why, but they keep me awake. And they're nice.'

Arizona burst into laughter. 'Never tried that, but why not, it might work!'

Callie grabbed six bars from the kitchen, handed three of them over to Arizona and stuffed the other three in her own pocket. They walked out of the apartment, Callie carefully locking the door behind them, and walked down the stairs. It was a chilly but very clear night, they could see the stars shining above their heads. Callie took Arizona's hand, intertwined their fingers, and they walked to the hospital in silence. Arizona felt very safe, close to Callie. However, she didn't put a coat on and the cold evening breeze made her shudder a bit. Callie noticed it and wrapped her arm around the blonde, rubbing her upper arm fiercely to bring her some warmth. It wasn't the rubbing that warmed Arizona up though, it was Callie's sweet gesture, her concern. Arizona looked at Callie and found her eyes. Those were sending her even more warmth, if possible.

They reached the Ortho department first and had to say goodbye.

'Can I see you again during our break?' Arizona asked.

'Of course! I can't wait to see you again. I'm missing you already.' Callie pouted her lips.

'I'll text you', Arizona said, leaning in for a goodbye kiss. Callie leaned in too and they shared a soft kiss. They let go of each other and Arizona walked to the Peds department.

'What's up?' she asked Alex Karev, one of the residents. 'The kids are all sleeping, except for the one in room 167. She's in serious pain, maybe we should give her some more pain meds..'

'Thanks, Karev, you should go home. I'll manage.'

Arizona put on her lab coat and walked to the girl in 167. Her mother was with her, reading a story. 'Ah dr. Robbins, I'm glad you're here. Casey is in so much pain! Can you please do something about it? I hate seeing her like this..'

'Let me examine her first, I'm a bit worried, the pain should not be this severe' Arizona confessed, starting a thorough examination on the girl.

'I can't find any abnormalities' Arizona said after a few minutes. I will give you some more pain killers, Casey, and I'm sure you will feel better within ten minutes.'

Fifteen minutes later, Arizona Robbins sat down at a table to do some paperwork. She didn't manage to write down anything useful though, her mind drifting off to Callie all the time.

There was a knock on the door. 'Dr. Robbins?'

'Come in'

The door was opened and an intern walked into the room. 'I'm on your service tonight. How can I make myself useful?'. The girl smiled politely.

'Everyone is sleeping. Maybe you can just practise doing stitches? There's some stuff to practise with in the room next to this one. If you need my help, just come find me. I will be on this floor all night.'

'Thanks, dr. Robbins!'. The intern smiled at her and walked out of the room. Arizona closed her eyes and started thinking about Callie again.

Callie Torres's night was different from Arizona's. There had been a minor car crash and several people with broken bones needed her help. Luckily, no one needed surgery. That would have ruined her break date with Arizona. After two hours of repositioning limbs and comforting patients, she finally found time to sit down and relax. She let her head rest on her arms and found herself closing her eyes and her mind drifting of to the blonde she had spent the night with. Half an hour later, she woke up with a start. _Crap, did I just fall asleep? I need a muesli bar.._

She nibbled at the bar and walked through the whole Ortho department, checking if everything was ok. _Arizona. Dr. Robbins. Arizona. Stop thinking about her. No I can't. Arizona. That smile. Those dimples. Her naked bo… STOP RIGHT THERE TORRES. I need that break._

It didn't take Callie long to reach the Peds department. She knocked on a few doors and stepped into random rooms, but she couldn't find Arizona. She did stumble into an intern practising stitches and asked the girl where dr. Robbins was. 'I believe she's in the room next to this one', was the answer.

'Thanks'

Callie was happy to find Arizona ten seconds later, eyes closed and fast asleep, her curly blonde hair spread across some charts. Callie stopped right behind her and slowly put her arms around her sleeping beauty. She nuzzled her nose in Arizona's hair and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 'Wake up sweetie!' she whispered in her ear, softly biting her earlobe. Arizona opened her eyes and found herself being enveloped by the woman she had just been dreaming about.

'Hey there', she said quietly, 'I'm tired'.

'I fell asleep too. And then I decided I needed a break so here I am, picking you up.'

'I can't leave the floor, I promised the intern I'd help her if she needed me.'

We can stay here. I just want...' Callie looked at the blonde for a moment and grabbed her hand. 'Come with me'.

She pulled Arizona with her and they walked down the corridor. Callie dragged her into the first on-call room she saw, closed the door and smashed Arizona against it. She kissed her neck passionately and grabbed her boobs with both her hands. Arizona whimpered at Callie's nearly aggressive behavior. 'Callie...' Her words were muffled by Callie's lips on hers, and within seconds, she felt the Latina's tongue asking for permission. Arizona teased her a bit by keeping her mouth shut, but when she couldn't stand it anymore (after about ten seconds) she opened her mouth and let their tongues play with each other. Arizona turned the tables by pushing Callie away from her and pressing her against the opposite wall. She put her leg between Callie's and pushed her thigh up into the Latina's center, causing her to let out a strangled moan.

'You like that?' Arizona asked in a husky voice, pushing her thigh up with a bit more force.

Callie closed her eyes and moaned in response.

'I've been wanting to do this to you all night. You're so hot baby.' Arizona's low voice and her hands roaming her body greedily turned Callie on beyond anything.

'Fuck, Arizona.'

Arizona got rid of Callie's lab coat and pushed up her T-shirt, her hands immediately starting to explore the tanned, naked skin beneath. Callie decided to help by removing her T-shirt completely, Arizona copying her actions soon after. Their bra-covered chests clashed into each other as they started another hungry kiss. They were both really turned on, heat racing through their bodies like wildfire.

'Dr. Robbins? Are you there?'

Arizona froze on the spot and looked at Callie in shock.

Before they could do anything, before they could cover up, the door was opened and the intern stepped in, her eyes widening at the sight.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I… I'll just...' Her face flushed and she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her quickly.

Arizona wasn't able to speak at first. Callie looked at Arizona, then to the door and to Arizona again. After a few seconds, she burst into laughter. She couldn't help it, this whole situation was just so awkward and funny at the same time.

'Did you see her face? Priceless!' she exclaimed, unable to stop laughing.

Arizona was less amused. 'How am I supposed to face her ever again? This is gonna be so awkward.'

'You've got nothing to be ashamed of, babe. Your body is amazing!' Callie moved closer to Arizona again and put her arms around her waist. 'It's not like we were having sex. We were just kissing.'

Arizona grinned. 'It wasn't just kissing and you know it. We should have locked the door.'

'Yeah.. I just didn't think of doing that', Callie whispered, leaning into Arizona again. 'My mind was a bit preoccupied with your gorgeous body.'

Arizona awarded Callie with a shy but dimpled smile. 'Let's not start again. I don't think I'll be able to stop.' She gave Callie a quick peck on the lips and started to put on her clothes again.

'When our shift ends, will you come to my house again?' Callie asked Arizona, pulling her T-shirt over her head.

'I'm sorry but I'm gonna go to my own house, Callie. I have to clean some things up, wash my clothes, prepare for that big surgery.. Maybe you can come over for dinner tomorrow?'

'Yeah I'd love to see your place! And of course you can go home, I'm not forcing you to come with me again. I just like having you around.' She smiled at the blonde. 'Now go help your patients, I'll see you tomorrow.'

They walked out of the on-call room. Arizona pressed Callie against her one last time and kissed her passionately.

'See you, Calliope!' she said as she watched Callie walking away. _She's even sexy when she walks._

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! This was a long chapter, hope you all liked it! Please comment, we really enjoy reading your reviews!


End file.
